The After Moment
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: What happens after the season 6 finale with Meredith and Derek?
1. Chapter 1

Meredith stared at the trashcan where she had just thrown the pregnancy test away.

Her heart throbbed in pain.

_You lost the baby._

The words spun through her head until she realized something else. "Derek needs me," she murmured to herself.

Meredith turned and walked out of the Resident's locker room and walked off to where Derek's room was.

As she entered the room she froze for a second. Derek looked so helpless, so hurt. He was pale and wearing a hospital gowned.

But there was no blood. No open bullet wound. No flat line. No death.

He was alive.

Derek opened his eyes at the sound of Meredith stepping into the room and he smiled weakly.

"I... kept my promise," he slurred.

"What promise?" Meredith ran over everything that happened and couldn't come up with any promise.

"I didn't die," Derek said, breathlessly. "I promised I wouldn't."

A tear ran down Meredith's cheek. She wiped it away before he could see it.

"Thank God," Meredith chocked out, walking towards Derek. "Break ups never really stick with us, do they?"

Derek chuckled and cringed in pain.

"I thought I was lying," Derek admitted. "I thought I was going to die. When I asked you to kiss me... I thought it may be the last kiss."

"But it wasn't." Meredith took Derek's hand into hers and squeezed it as she sat down next to his bed. "Our last kiss when we are both one hundred years old, and we die in each other's arms."

Derek smiled another weak smile. But it quickly faded. "You watched him shoot me," Derek remembered Meredith's screamt hat filled the air when the bullet cut deep into his chest. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"You're apologizing for getting shot?" Meredith asked, incrediously.

"... I think I am." Derek moved his hand to touch Meredith's face. "I love you."

"I love you too," a sob escaped from Meredith's throat and Derek's eyes widenened.

"Shh. Shh. I'm alright. I'm alive. Shh."

"Mr. Clark was in the OR. He held the gun up to Cristina's head. He said if she continued to fix you that he would shoot her. He wanted and eye for an eye. Owen told Mr. Clark to get away from her. He pointed the gun at Owen. I ran in and offered myself up to him. I told him how I was Lexie's sister, the closest thing Richard had to a daughter, and your wife. He pointed the gun at me."

Derek's eyes became so wide with fear that Meredith wondered if it was too soon to tell him. "You offered yourself up?"

"I told Cristina to tell you that I was sorry and that I loved you. Cristina stopped him for a second by telling him that he shouldn't shoot a pregnant woman."

"She lied?" Derek questioned.

Meredith shook her head. "Don't get excited," she whispered, hoarsely. "I lost the baby."

Derek shook his head in shock. "You were pregnant?"

Meredith broke into another sob. "Owen got shot in the shoulder when he tried to get Mr. Clark away form me. Dr. Avery t-tricked Mr. Clark. He pulled off the wires that connected you to the heartmonitor and yelled at Cristina to take her hands away from your body. He explained how in a few seconds your heart would pump all the blood into your chest... and you would die." Derek's eyes softened. "I didn't know it was a trick."

"Oh Mer."

"I watched you flatline. I fell to the ground screaming and sobbing and Mr. Clark left the room. I honestly thought you were dead."

Derek's eyes filled with tears.

"But then Dr. Avery put the wires back and I was in shock and Cristina told me to see if Owen was alive and April and I took him to an OR. I felt like my stomach was ripping apart. April thought i got shot or was in shock. Then she mentioned how she saw blood on my thighs.... The stress of watching you _die_ killed the baby!" Meredith started sobbing again. "I didn't even know I wanted a baby. BUt when I lost it...

"You missed it," Derek finished her sentence.

"I killed our Mcbaby," Meredith said, ashamed.

"You did not," Derek told her. "You didn't _kill_ it. Miscarrages happen. It's a part of life. We can make another baby... when I'm better. But don't you dare blame yourself!"

Meredith nodded and Derek scooted over in his bed.

"What are you doing?" Meredith questioned.

"Holding my wife."

"Derek... I can't-

Derek patted the bed beside him and Meredith very carefully lowered herself into the bed and put her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Does this hurt?" she asked.

"No. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm perfect as long as you are next to me."

Then there was a long and comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Derek felt like he was about to doze off. But he needed to tell MEredith something first.

"Mer."

"Hmm?"

"We'll make another mcbaby. It'll be perfect."

Meredith smiled. She was so tired as well after the long day. "'Kay."

"I love you," Derek murmured. "I love you so, _so _much."

Mereidht turned to Derek and leaned over him, carefully letting her lips touch his lightly.

"I love you too," she murmured as she pulled away. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Don't you ever leave me."

"I won't," Derek promised. "I won't ever leave you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It had been hours since Cristina had seen Meredith and she was begining to worry.

"Cristina?" Owen questioned, walking up to her. "How's Derek doing?"

"I don't know," Cristina said. "I should probably go check on him. Meredith has been a while."

"Cristina..." Owen started. "Did she uh... did she tell you about the baby?"

"You mean that she's pregnant?"

"No," Owen sighed. "I mean that she had the miscarrage."

"Oh my gosh," Cristina gasped. "She didn't... I mean when... I mean how...

"When she was fixing my shoulder... she started wincing and April freaked out."

Cristina rolled her eyes at that.

"And then there was blood spreading down her thighs."

"Oh no!" Cristina turned and took off running through the hallways.

She ran all the way to the ICU where Derek was. But she froze for a moment when she got there.

Meredith was curled up next to Derek. She had one arm draped over him and her other hand hung down by her side. Derek had his head on Meredith's shoulder and he looked so much better than he did before. It was like she had taken away his pain.

"Meredith," Cristina whispered. "Mer."

Meredith was _so_ out of it. Cristina walked over to her, about to touch her shoulder when a hoarse whisper surprised her.

"Don't wake her up," Derek whispered. "She needs her sleep."

"Oh!" Cristina gasped. "I didn't know you were awake."

"I woke up when I heard you whispering to Meredith."

"Well how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot in the chest."

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"But Cristina, I do have to thank you. You saved my life."

"You would have done the same for me," Cristina said, awkwardly. "But listen, I really have to speak to Mer. There's something... that happened-

"I know about the baby, the OR situation. I know everything."

Cristina's eyes widened. "That's alot of information to take in."

"Yeah... I didn't know that you guys watched me get shot. I didn't know she thought I was dead. She said she offered herself up to Mr. Clark." Derek shuttered as he spoke his name."

"She did. She loves you. I've never seen Mer cry very much at all. But she was begging and pleading for us to nto stop working on you. You fell to her knees and started screaming and sobbing."

Derek's eyes turned sad.

"She kept screaming your name... like she was calling for you."

Derek shook his head and winced at the movement. "I am so sorry that she had to go through that," he whispered.

Cristina shook her head. "Just don't ever die, okay. SHe'd be devestated."

"I'll do my best," Derek sighed, wiping at his eyes and wincing again.

"Well you need your sleep. So as a doctor I am commanding you to let me wake Meredith so she can let you get some sleep."

"And as the cheif of surgery I am commanding to you to not wake her up," Derek whispered, smirking slightly.

Suddenly Meredith rolled over and Derek gasped in pain as her arm hit his chest. Derek clenched his teeth so he wouldn't scream and wake Meredith. But Meredith felt his breathing get faster and she immediately sat straight up.

"Derek?" she asked. "Derek what happened?"

"You just nailed him right in the chest with our arm," Cristina's voice surprised Meredith and she gasped.

"Oh no! I knew this was a bad idea! I'm so sorry I hurt you."

There were tears in his eyes immediately and Derek almost immediately forgot about the pain.

Meredith shook her head, climbing out of bed. "It's not okay. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm fine. The pain is gone."

Derek smiled weakly but Meredith wasn't convinced.

"It's okay," he murmured. "Shh, shh. It's okay."

"Mer," Cristina finally cought her attention. "We need to talk."

"Later," Meredith said.

"Mer...

"Not right now Cristina."

"Meredith," Derek sighed. "She just found out about the miscarriage."

Meredith turned around slowly and Cristina saw how much pain it caused her to talk about it.

"I _really_ don't want to talk about it right now."

Suddenly Mark ran into the room, his eyes wide, his heart pounding.

"He shot you? He freaking shot you?" Mark gasped. "I'm gonna kill that man!"

"You can't," Cristina sighed. "He killed himself."

Mark sighed in relief.

"I just got back from Seatle Presbetarian Hospital," he said, his breathing beginning to return to normal.

"Whast were you doing there?"

"Well Lexie and I took Karev there after he got shot-

"What?" Meredith and Cristina gasped at the same time.

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one- shot but I couldn't help myself. This chapter wasn't very exciting. But I've been thinking and I have the whole story planned out. Please review and tell me if I should continue or keep it as a one shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex was shot?" Meredith gasped.

Cristina's mouth just hung open in shock.

"You didn't know?" Mark was shocked.

"No!" they both answered at the same time.

"How is he?" Meredith demanded.

"Critical condition. But it looks like he's gonna make it," Mark explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith gasped.

"Go," she heard Derek's voice from behind her.

"But I can't leave you," Meredith said.

"It's fine," Derek insisted. "He needs family. You're his family. Go."

Meredith smiled and went over to kiss Derek on the head.

"Okay. I love you," she sighed.

"Love you too Mer."

* * *

Meredith gasped as she ran into Alex's room. He looked so pale and he had an oxygen mask on his face.

He looked worse than Derek.

"Alex," Meredith whispered.

Cristina walked in behind Meredith and they stared at Alex with sad eyes.

Lexie sat by his side, holding his hand tightly in hers. She had tears running down her face.

"Lexie," Meredith murmured.

"He... he was in the elevator, half dead, in the elevator. So bloody. He was shot in an elevator. I mean, who does that!" she babbled.

"Go get some water and I'll stay with him."

"But-

"Go."

Lexie sighed and stood up slowly. "Thank you Meredith," she said.

Meredith took Lexie's seat and Cristina sat on the other chair in the far side of the room. The second Lexie left Meredith heard Alex groan.

"Wasn't... shot in... the elevator," he muttered from under his mask.

Meredith was surprised he was awake.

"What did you say Alex?"

Alex reached a shaky hand towards the mask but flinched. Meredith took the mask off for him.

"I wasn't shot in the elevator," he groaned. "I was shot in the same closet as Reed. I dragged... myself... to the elevator."

"Wow," Meredith murmured. "You dragged yourself all the way there?"

"Yeah," Alex grumbled, his voice weak.

Meredith felt tears hit her eyes at the sound of his voice. Alex was _never_ weak.

"Did you just wake up?" Meredith asked.

"No," Alex grumbled. "I've been up. But Lexie was digging her nails into my hand. It hurt. I figured she'd over react if I told her I was awake. I don't need loud noises right now."

Meredith giggled. "Well we sent her away."

"Where did Izzie go?" Alex asked, his thoughts suddenly beginning to process better.

Meredith looke dup at Cristina and they shared a sad look.

"Alex... the medicine might be confusing you-

"No. She was here. We spoke while Sloan was fixing me. She came back..." he trailed off as Lexie walked back into the room. "That wasn't her... was it?"

"You're up!" Lexie cheered.

Alexlooked away sadly. "That wasn't her," he repeated.

Lexie shook her head. "You were seeing things," she said.

Alex felt his eyes fill with tears. "I'm tired," he groaned. "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Meredith and Cristina looked at each other once again as Alex dozed off within seconds.

Meredith felt like she would start sobbing any moment. She quickly forced herself up.

"I'll be back," she chocked out.

Cristina followed her as she fled the room.

"Mer!" she called. "Mer!"

She caught up with her and caught her arm.

"Meredith!"

Meredith turned and had tears running down her face. Cristina quickly gave her an awkward.

"First Derek, then Alex. And I lost my baby!" Meredith sobbed.

Cristina had never seen her like that before.

"I know it's been hard," Cristina said gently. "I know. But Clark is dead now, thanks to Richard. We're all safe now."

"No! We're not! We are never safe!"

* * *

"Izzie!" a voice called. "Izzie!"

Izzie opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of the pink bedroom of her mom's house.

"Issabel!"

Izzie quickly hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs to find her mom in front of the TV. On the news was her worst nightmare.

The lady on the news was talking away. "... and Dr. Percy were the ones who were killed. The ones who were shot but lived were Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt, and Alex Karev."

**Review please**

**A/N**


	4. AN

Hey, if you were confused by the last chapter its because i accidentally posted one from my other stories.

I am sooooooooooo sorry.

I willupdate this story soon.

Forgive me.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own Grey's... bla bla bla.

The door creaked open and then shut softly. There were soft footsteps padding across the floor. And when they came close enough Derek awoke.

His eyes landed o Meredith's face and she looked sad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

Derek reached his hand forwards and touched a tear that had found it's way down Meredith's cheek.

"How is he?" Derek asked hoarsely.

He was aching everywhere, but he had to be strong for Meredith.

"He's stable but he's weak," Meredith whispered.

"Atleast he's stable," Derek reminded her. "He's gonna make it. He'll be okay Mer. Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Except for the fact that nothing is ever 'okay' anymore," Meredith murmured.

"You're not crying because of Alex are you?"

Meredith looked down, ashamed.

"No," she admitted. "I lost our baby." Derek's heart broke at the words. "And I almost lost you."

Derek opened his arms. "But you didn't," he murmured. "You'll never lose me."

Meredith slowly climbed into his bed and he held her. He cringed everytime he moved, but as long as she was happy, he was too.

"Mer," Derek murmured as her tears slowed.

"Yeah Derek?"

"How many people died?"

Meredith didn't answer right away.

"Meredith?"

"Derek-

"Please tell me," Derek pleaded.

Meredith sighed and shut her eyes tightly as she answered. "Nine."

* * *

"So what does this mean?" Mark demanded, following Lexie into the hallway. "What does this mean for us?"

Lexie spun around. "What are you talking about Mark? There is nothing going on between us!"

"Yes there is! I know you feel it too!"

"No I don't!"

"Oh really?"

Mark grabbed Lexie's shoulders and pulled her close, crashing their lips together. For a moment Lexie's lips moved with Mark's. But the kiss ended all too soon.

"Izzie's on her way," Lexie whispered as she pulled away. "Alex loves her, not me."

Just as she said that footsteps could be heard from behind them. They turned to find a certain blond headed woman.

"Um... hi. Where is Alex's room?"

* * *

Alex blinked as the light touched through his eyes. He groaned and felt pain penetrait throuh his side.

Someone's hand was in his and they sqeezed his hand as tight as they possibly could.

"Ow, Lexie," he moaned. "Your holding my hand too tight."

There was a small sigh and a sob could be heard. "It isn't Lexie," a voice confirmed.

Alex's eyes snapped open and a smile spread across his lips. "Iz?"

She was watching him, her eyes scorching into his head. Her lips were quivering and tears were slowly slipping down her face.

"Oh Alex," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I know you didn't want to and I know you told me to leave. But I am _so _sorry. Alex please-

"Shh," Alex shushed her, his sighed aching.

"I'm sorry," Izzie said, quickly. "That was too much. I'm sorry. I love you."

Izzie covered her mouth quickly, amazed that it had come out too quickly. Alex smiled softly but it was quickly replaced with him coughing. He coughed hard, feeling as if his lungs would burst. His side was filled with a splitting pain and he screamed and coughed some more.

"Alex," Izzie gasped. "Alex are you alright?"

When Alex didn't answer Izzie stood up and yelled, "I need a nurse in here!"

Alex held his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the coughing, but it kept going. His hand held onto his side where the bullet had penetrated through his skin and he felt something wet and sticky.

He pulled his hand back and found it covered in dark red liquid.

_Blood!_

"Izzie," he said weakly, coughing once more.

It hurt to talk so he just held up his hand and Izzie saw the blood. It was staining through the white sheets and leaking through the comforter.

she pulled the blankets back quickly and saw the wound was opened again from too much movement. She held her hands over it tightly and put pressure on the wound. "Help!" she screamed.

**A/N: so sorry that the chapter was short, but i had to stop right there. Please review. Ive lost alot of reviews. if u stopped reviewing can u please explain what i should fix about this? please?**

**review**


	6. Chapter 5

Derek opened his eyes to find that he was staring right at Meredith who was in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey," Meredith sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Derek groaned. "I feel really sore."

"Well your pain medications wore off. Would you like some morphine?" Meredith offered.

Derek thought back to the last time that Meredith had morphine.

"No thank you," he insisted.

"Are you sure?"

Derek went to nod but he cringed back in pain. "Okay, fine," he gave in. "But if I do anything stupid... stop me please."

"You know, I don't think I will," Meredith smiled.

She actually smiled. For the first time since the shooting she found that she was able to smile.

* * *

Izzie watched as the nurse stitched Alex up. He just lay there with pain and emabarassment written on his face.

"I hate this," Alex muttered. "You're all treating me... like I am so weak."

"No, you are being stiched up after ripping out your stitches," Izzie sighed.

She couldn't help but let the tears swell up in her eyes as she watched Alex squirm uncomfortably.

Alex Karev wasn't weak. He just looked it.

"I didn't rip out my stitches. Sloan just did it so fast that he messed up. He did have to keep the lights off so we wouldn't be seen."

"Yeah, well you're not weak. Yo uare _very_ strong," Izzie sighed.

* * *

"This should stop the pain," the nurse said as she injected the morphine in to Derek.

"Thanks," Derek mumbled.

The pain started to subside and Meredith could see it in his eyes.

"Hey, nurse, how long have you been working here?" Derek asked.

"Thirty two years," the nurse smiled.

"And thre cheif keeps you for that long?" Derek questioned. "I mean, you are good at your job and all, but you look like you are about to fall asleep."

"Derek!" Meredith gasped.

"It's fine," the nurse assured. "He has morphine. He doesn't know what he's saying. He probably doesn't even mean it."

Meredith sighed.

"Anyways, Derek you are the cheif."

"I am?" Derek asked. "When did that happen?"

Meredith smirked. "Recently."

"Oh... right," Derek chuckled. "And I just got married."

Meredith laughed. "And your wife loves you very much."

"Of course she does. They _do_ call me dreamy for a reason."

"Actually it's Mcdreamy," Meredith laughed, getting out her phone and starting to video tape it.

"She's my wife!" Derek suddenly called as a doctor walked past the room. "She's _all_ mine!"

Meredith stood up to get a better veiw of the video and Derek grabbed her but.

"Hey!" she gasped.

"Hello," Derek responded.

"Why did you just grab my ass?"

"To show that man who was walking by that you are mine."

"Okay, Chief Shpeherd. They all get it. I am _all_ yours," Meredith said, trying to sound sexy.

"Oh right, I'm the chief. And I order you to kiss me!"

"If the last cheif did that then I would be a little weirded out," Meredith joked.

She bent over and kissed Derek lightly on the lips.

"That's all I get?" Derek asked.

"You are injured."

"I am? Oh right... I am. Fine," he huffed.

Cristina walked by then and Meredith turned around to see her.

"Hey Mer."

"Hey Cris."

Derek grabbed Meredith's but again and she jumped and squeeled. "Cut that out!" Meredith warned.

"Am I not aloud to touch you?"

"You can touch me when you're sobor."

"But I am sobor."

"You are on morphine."

"I am?"

"Oh my gosh," Meredith sighed.

Cristina laughed. "This is better than TV."

"Like you ever have time to watch TV?"

"My point exactly. So Derek, when will you're twin brother be here?"

"Cristina!" Meredith warned.

"What? It's not like he'll remember any of this later."

"My twin brother?" Derek questioned. "I don't think I have one."

"Yes you do. His name is Mark. And he's evil."

"Oh... right! I remember him! I think."

As if on cue, Mark walked past the room and Derek smiled. "Hey! It's my twin brother! Mark!"

"OKay, who gave him morphine?" Mark demanded.

Meredith raised her hand. "I did."

* * *

"So do you remember anything?" Meredith questioned.

It was hours later and Derek had finally sobored up a bit.

"Nope," he sighed. "And I don't think I want to."

"Well you don't have to," Meredith smiled. "I taped it all for you."


	7. Chapter 6

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

Meredith kept her arm firmly around Derek's waist as she led him through the front door. He smiled as he saw the familiar house. "Ah, it's good to be home," he whispered, struggleing from the pain of walking for so long.

It was good to be home and finally get away from Derek's family who had flown in and had just left. His mom and sisters were pretty nice... just _too _happy. Too bright and shiny.

"You said it," Meredith murmured, sad to see her husband in pain. "You think you can make it up the stairs?"

Derek paused and Meredith wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking this question over or because he was catching him breath. BUt when he did answer it came out in a mumble. "How 'bout we just take a break and sit on the sofa."

"Okay," Meredith agreed, leading him towards the sofa.

When they got to the sofa Meredith helped Derek onto the sofa slowly and he grunted with pain. MEredith dropped onto the sofa next to him and slowly rested her head on his shoulder. "Better?" she asked.

"Much!" he gasped. "I don't think I'll ever leave this sofa again!"

Meredith laughed. "I'm guessing you feel better here than at the hospital?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I ask because I love you."

Derek smirked and kissed Meredith lightly on the cheek. "Sooner or later I'll be better and we can... start where we left off."

"And start aiming for a mcbaby," Meredith joked.

Derek smiled full-heartedly. "Can't wait."

Meredith patter Derek's shoulders and stood up to help him lay down on the sofa. He grunted in pain as she did so. Meredith helped him take off his shoes and pulled a blanket over him. "Better?" she asked.

"I'd be better if you came and joined me."

"Derek, there isn't much room on the sofa."

"I'll make some room."

Meredith rolled her eyes and kicked off her shoes before slowly laying down next to Derek. He wrapped his arms around her lightly and she closed her eyes, enjoying his embrace.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm always better when you're hear."

"Get some rest," Meredith whispered to him, running her fingers through his hair.

Derek sighed. "I love you Mer."

"I love you too Derek."

* * *

Alex slowly opened his eyes and saw Izzie staring down at him. His eys softened and he reached out to take her hand. They will now at Seatle Grace; ALex had been moved there out of request.

ALex had just woken out of a dream of Izzie leaving again and he started breathing heavily, hurting his ribs.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me again," Alex begged. "Please promise me that!" he begged, his eyes full of sadness.

"I promis," Izzie whispered, tears in her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And we are going to get you better again, and before you know it you will be back at work."

Alex smiled sadly. "And you will be right there with me."

"The whole time," Izzie agreed.

Alex held Izzie's hand tighter and tried to sit up a bit. It was always hard for him to do this part. He had walked a little and Izzie wheeled him aorund the hospital a few times.

"Alex you should lie down," Izzie told him, supporting her hand behind his back to support him a bit.

"I want... to... sit up," Alex grunted.

Izzie sighed and helped him. "I want to kill that Clark guy!" Alex gasped out. "Look at what he did to me! I can barely sit up without feeling like as knife is poking thorugh me!"

"Aw," Izzie sighed, rubbing his back. "It's okay. And you couldn't kill him if you wanted to. He's already dead."

"I know," Alex groaned. "I know."

* * *

Owen walked into Cristina's apartment where she was laying down in her bed, asleep. He carefully got down next to her, trying not to wake her. But she woke up anyway.

"Hey," she whispered. "I've been waiting for you."

Owen kissed Cristina's head. "Sorry. I was in surgery."

"You should be carful," Cristina reminded him. "You only got shot like three weeks ago. Your arm isn't so strong."

"I'm fine," Owen assured her.

Cristina shook her head and placed it on Owen's shoulder. He cringed slightly. "What's wrong?" Cristina asked him, suddenly worried.

"Nothing... just, moved the wrong way."

"Owen-

"I'm fine Cristina!" he assured her.

She didn't believe him, but she wouldn't fight with him.

* * *

Meredith wached Derek sleep and tears came to her eyes. He was squirming around and whispering, 'No!' again and again.

"Derek!" Meredith quickly began to shake him. "Derek wake up!"

Derek tossed and turned but quickly woke up. "Mer," he whispered.

"You were having a night mare. What was it about?" Meredith whispered.

Derek took a moment before sighing and saying, "You were the one who got shot."

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in so long. i did that with all of my stories. i had pretty bad writers block! lol! Things will really start moving forwards in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

It had been three months since Meredith brought Derek back from the hospital. Derek had been alot stronger. Every once and a while he would be in pain and Meredith would give him medicine to take. Derek eventually convinced Meredith went back to work, but she noticed that Richard (who was filling in for the cheif for now) put her on simple cases. She didn't mind it. She didn't stay at work for very long either. She had to take Derek.

Alex was now out of the hospital as well. Izzie and Alex moved into the same room at Meredith's house.

Everything was moving along as it should be... for now.

* * *

Meredith walked into her and Derek's bedroom after work one day. Derek was layng down in the bed, the comforter pulled all the way up to his chin.

"Are you cold?" Meredith giggled.

Derek shook his head, smirking. Meredith cocked her head to the side. "Then why-

"You know, I am healed now," Derek said, cutting Meredith off mid sentence.

"Well I would agree with that but I don't understand what you're up to..." Meredith trailed off, her eyes going wide. "Derek Shepherd, are you naked under there?"

Derek pursed his lips. "I might be," he said.

Mereidth let that sink in for a second before she shook her head wildly. "No Derek. No, not today."

"But I'm healed."

Meredith shook her head, trying to find any excuse to give him. "No Derek... not yet okay?"

"Meredith, come on. It's been months. You don't need to worry about me anymore."

"You got shot!"

"Point out the obvious much?"

"Derek!" Meredith exclaimed. "I just... I can't do this. Not yet."

Derek sighed and sat up, letting the comforter fall down, still covering him from the waist down. Meredith saw the scar on his chest. It was now pink, but still very visable. Derek pressed his hand over the scar. "See," Derek said. "It doesn't hurt."

"But I don't want to take the chance-

"What chance? I spoke to Dr. Altman today. She said it'd be fine if we-

"Derek... I just can't."

Derek suddenly pushed the comforter away and got up onto his knees, grabbing Meredith by the arm and pulling her down onto the bed. She gasped out in surprise but when Derek wrapped his arms around her and held her to him she cuddled into his arms and burried her face into his shoulder.

"You are afraid of hurting me," Derek murmured. "I know. I've been in this situation before. When you nearly drowned. When you donated some of your liver to your father. Each time I was afraid of huritng you. But then I realized... I couldn't hurt you. You were healed. We both knew it. Right now you know it. I'm healed."

Meredith sighed into Derek's shoulder and slowlt pulled away to look straight into Derek's eyes. Derek was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"You got shot," Meredith whispered. "I watched it happen. I watched you go down. I thought you were dead. Cristina pulled me all the way back into thtat supply closet and refused to let me leave. She said I'd have to go through her. I threw her out of the way into a shelf and ran out before she could follow me. And you were still alive. And then in the OR when Clark had gotten into there... when they unplugged your wires to trick him... I thought you wre really dead. I was on the floor screaming." Derek cringed slightly at this. "And then again, later that day, you flat lined for a few seconds. I thought I lost you again. So I htink I have every right... to be afraid... that I could hurt you..." she trailed off but Derek nodded and wiped a tear away from Meredith's face.

"I thought I lost you," Meredith whispered.

Derek pulled her closer to him. "But you didn't," he murmured.

Meredith pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes. "If we do this," she started. "Then you have to be careful. Take it slow okay."

Derek's eyes lit up. "I get it. No dirty sex yet. I can deal with that."

Meredith couldn't help but smile. She sighed, leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

Cristina walked into the kitche to find Owen trying to peel an orange. One of his arms wre shaking as he did so. "What is happening to your arm?" Cristina gasped.

Owen spun around, his eyes filled with frustration and fear. "I... I don't know. I can't seem... to hold it still enough..."

"Toss that orange to me with that hand," Cristina said.

Owen very carefully relaxed his arm and placed the orange in that hand. He tried to lift it up. When he went to throw the orange forwards his hand started shaking again and the orange went tumbleing to the ground. Cristina ran over to him and placed her hands on his shoulder, trying to hold it still. He relaxed in her grip.

"Cristina," Owen whispered.

"Shh," she cut him off. "We'll get an x-ray. It oculd be a number of things causing this. Burk went through this, remember?"

Owen nodded slowly and groaned. "I can't believe I left the army to be safe and I go and get shot."

Cristina burried her face into his shoulder to hide the tears that ran down her face. Owen silently wrapped his good arm around her and tried to hold his other arm around her as well. It shook slightly but he delt with it. What mattered the most to him at that moment was the fact the Cristinawas crying silently. But he could tell.

* * *

Alex woke up to find the bed next to him empty. He gasped and sat straight up, not caring that it hurt him a little bit. He frantically searched the room. "Izzie!" he called. "Iz!"

No answer. He stood out of bed and walked over to the door quickly. "Izzie!" he called.

He threw the door open and jumped when he found Izzie on the other side. "I was in the bathroom," Izzie said. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Alex sighed in relief. "Nothing. I-

"You thought I left again?" Izzie whispered.

Alex looked away. "It was stupid. It was nothing."

Izzie shook her head. "No Alex. It was something. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry. You had to use the bathroom," Alex chuckled.

"No, I'm sorry I ever left you in the first place. I am such an idiot! If I could take back one thing that I had done in my life it would be never leaving you."

"Shh," Alex shushed her. "It's alright. Come back to bed."

Izzie nodded and followed him back to the bed. Alex lay down slowly and Izzie lay next to him. Alex wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

* * *

"See," Derek said. "I'm not hurt."

Meredith smiled at him. "I know," she said. "I knew you wouldn't be. I was just..."

"Being careful," Derek finished for her.

"I love you Derek," Meredith whispered.

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am warning you all now that you may not love the ending to this chapter, but I have been planning it since I decided to turn this one shot into a story. It will all work out. Well here it is:**

Meredith walked into their room, a smug look on her face.

"What?" Derek questioned, confused.

Meredith was bearly able to contian her excitemenet as she nearly whispered the words, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Derek whispered.

"I said I'm pregnant!" Meredith shouted as the surprise finally hit her.

Derek stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. He just stared at her for a moment before throwing his arms around her and groaning in pain as he did so.

"That wasn't smart," Meredith scolded. "But I'll let it slide this one time, considering the big news."

Derek looked at Meredith and then let the happiness spill out. "Yes!" he yelled. "We're having a baby! I'm gonna be a father!"

He picked Meredith up and attempted to spin her around, but immeditately fell down onto the bed, cringing in pain. "What did I just tell you?" Meredith demanded.

"Sorry," Derek hissed between his teeth, before giving a weak smile. "Your pregnant."

"Did I just hear the 'p' word?" a voice said from behind them.

Meredith turned around. "Yes Izzie, I'm pregnant."

"Oh my gosh!" Izzie shrieked, throwing her hands up in the air in excitment.

Behind her Alex wobbled into the room and he a an incredulous look in his eyes. "Pregnant?" he questioned.

Derek groaned, shaking his head. "Yes! She's pregnant! This is why I can't wait for our house to be ready and we can have it all to ourselves."

Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey Iz, Alex, leave the room. We need to celebrate."

Izzie and Alex sharred a look of disgust before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

"Seriously?" Cristina demanded.

"Seriously," Meredith responded, chuckeling lightly with the phone against her ear.

"This is so exciting!" Cristina gasped. "Yay!"

"You're still the god-mother," Meredith reassured her.

"Thank God!"

Mereditrh smiled, switiching her phone to the other ear as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"You know, in just a few months Derek will be better and he'll have to start taking care of you," Cristina teased.

"Shut up!" Meredith laughed, then looked around to make sure no one was listening. "I can't wait."

Crisitna laughed on the other line. "Hey Mer, I hope you don't mind me changing the subject. But I need to tell you something. I need you to keep it a secret."

"What's wrong?"

"I think... I think there oculd be something wrong with Owen's shoulder. Some damadged muscle or something. But he refuses to go get an x-ray or get it looked at."

Meredith's eyes widened. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," Cristina sighed. "Look, don't tell Derek. Don't tell...anyone. I'll figure something out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Mer, I'll figure it out. Hey, congrats again. I'm really happy for you. I'm sure it'll have Derek's hair."

Meredith smiled to herself and turned off the phone. She walked into the kitchen and sighed when she saw the pile of dishes in the sink. She got to work, scrubbing the first dish.

"Need some help?" a voice offered from behind her.

Meredith smiled. "Sure Iz."

Izzie walked over and picked up a dish and started to scrub it, eyeing Meredith every few seconds.

"What?" Meredith finally demanded.

"You look... upset," Izzie said.

"It's nothing," Meredith lied. "I'm... fine."

"You're still having the nightmares, aren't you?" Izzie whispered.

Meredith had mentioned this to Izzie two months ago, but pretended that the nightmares had stopped since.

Meredith sighed and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She tried to stop the tears but couldn't. Izzie exhaled and placed the dish down on the counter. She dried her hands off on a towel and put her hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Mer," she whispered.

"Don't," Meredith cut her off. "Please just don't. I'm fine, okay?"

Izzie nodded and allowed Meredith to have the silence she wanted.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Lexie exclaimed, throwing her arms around Meredith's shoulders.

They were standing in the middle of the hospital and Meredith had just told her the good news. "I know," Meredith said, lightly. "I'm so excited! I think Derek and I are finally ready for this, don't you? I think we are," Meredith rambled.

Lexie smirked. "Of course," she giggled. "You and Derek are so great together. You two deserve, especially after everything you went through." Lexie looked down. hoping that hadn't upset Meredith, but Meredith hardly noticed.

"So whatever happened with you and Mark?" Meredith asked.

"We've gone out a bunch of times and I have a bit of good news."

Lexie held out her hand and Meredith gasped. "He proposed?" Meredith said, excitedly.

"Yes!" Lexie gasped.

Both of them started to laugh like crazy and they hugged each other. "I'm so happy for you!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I'm so happy for _you_!" Lexie responded.

* * *

Derek smiled softly as he watched Meredith sleep. Her brow was furrowed together and he reached forward to smooth it out.

She relaxed for a moment before tensing again. "No," she mumbled. "No please! No Derek!"

Derek's eyes widened. She was having nightmares again? Since when?

"No!" she whispered. "Derek!" Her voice grew louder. "Derek please!" she cried. She tensed up completely. "_No!_" she hissed.

Derek reached over to wake her up but froze when he felt something on his hand. He quickly reached over turned on the light on the bedside table. He turned back and found his hand covered in comething red and sticky.

"Meredith!" Derek chocked out, shaking her roughly. "Meredith you're bleeding!"

Meredith's eys burst open. "What?" she mumbled. She followed Derek's eyes and quickly ripped the comforter away from her body, gasping at what she was bleeding. She was having a miscarriage.

She turned to Derek, horror struck. Derek's eyes filled with tears, and Meredith didn't move.

"Oh Mer," Derek murmured.

"No," Meredith whispered. "No!" she shrieked.

She fell into Derek's arm sand sobbed into his shoulder. She curled up into him and he pulled her into his chest and just held her, ignoring the blood that now covered them both.

And they cried together.

**A/N: Don't kill me! It'll get better I promise! Review for an update.**


	10. Author's Note!

**A/N: Hey everyone, i know that the last chapter was bad, but i promise it will get better. the reason she had a miscarriage was so that Derek can take car of her. I've gotten many reviews saying that people are upset with the ending of the last chapter. please don't stop reading because of it. Believe me, I was even upset when I was writing it. But i have a plan people. Trust me please.**

**Thanks :)**


	11. CHapter 9

Derek stood in the doorway to their room. The sunlight shone through their window and lit up the room.

Meredith lay in the bed with her back to him. She stared out the open window. Her eyes were glazed over, spacing out.

Izzie and Alex had eventually woken up and Izzie came running into the room while Alex wobbled in after her. Izzie's eyes had gone wide as she took in the scene before her.

Meredith had been sobbing and Derek cried softly and they were both covered in blood. It took Izzie a moment to understand. She didn't get it until she saw Derek's eyes. She read the loss in them. She knew.

"I'll go turn the shower on," Izzie stated.

Alex was frozen in the doorway. After a moment he walked into their closet and started to dig for different clothes for Meredith to wear.

After a minute Izze walked out of the bathroom and nodded at Derek who helped Meredith out of bed, unable to carry her due to his gun shot wound. Besides the crying Meredith made no sound. Tears continued to run down her cheeks.

Izzie immidiately ran over to Derek who struggled to hold Meredith up. Meredith couldn't stand straight.

They guided her into the bathroom and over to the shower. "Thank you so much Izzie. I have it from here," Derek said softly.

Izzie nodded and left the bathroom. Derek helped Meredith out of her bloody pajamas and into the shower. He stepped in after her and stripped out of his clothes as well and let the blood rinse off of both of them. As much as it hurt him he held Meredith up to make sure she wouldn't fall.

After pretty musch all of the blood had been rinsed off Derek helped Meredith out of the shower and he wrapped a towel around each of them that Izzie had left out for them.

He helped Meredith back into their room and got ready to change the sheets. But he found there was already new sheets and fresh clothes sitting on the bed. The bleeding had mostly stopped. Meredith sighed and finally started to move. She grabbed a pad that Izzie left on the dresser for her, just in case she started to bleed again.

Once they were changed, Derek pulled the blanket over them both of them and just held Meredith.

"I love you," Derek whispered.

Meredith had mumbled something else inconherent and then fell asleep.

Derek finally sighed and stepped out from the doorway.

"Meredith," Derek whispered, walking into the room.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard Derek enter.

"Meredith," Derek repeated.

He finally edge and sat down on the side of the bed. He brushed some of Meredith's hair away from her face with his fingers.

Meredith bearly moved at all.

"I know you're upset," Derek murmured softly.

Meredith didn't respond. Derek rubbed her back softly. "Please talk to me," he begged. "Or atleast look at me."

Meredith slowly rolled over and face Derek. He looked into her eyes, a soft expression on his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Meredith blinked once before opening her mouth. Her voice was hoarse. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "So sorry I lost it."

"You didn't lose it," Derek murmured. "It happens."

"Twice?" Meredith demanded, tears now running down her cheeks. "I lost two of them! Two miscarriages Derek. I lost two babies! And I almost freaking lost you too!"

"But you didn't," Derek murmured lightly, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Meredith closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"You were still having nightmares," Derek pointed out.

Meredith nodded. "I didn't wan to upset you," she said, her voice bearly a whisper.

"Will you please get out of bed and come join us downstairs? Izzie and Alex are very worried about you."

Meredith let out a soft sigh. "No. I-

"Come on Mer. It'll happen again. We'll have a huge family. We'll be happy. I promise."

He held out his hand and Meredith hesitated before taking it.

* * *

Cristina walked into the living room and saw Owen sitting there. "Mer just called. She She lost the baby," Cristina said glumly.

Owen looked up at her. "I'm sorry," he said, but his attention was gone in seconds.

He began to roll his shoulder. "It's still bothering you?" Cristina worried.

"It's nothing!" Owen insisted.

"It is not nothing!" Cristina finally snapped. "I am tired of you pushing it off as nothing. You will not opperate on anybody with that shoulder of yours? Do you understand me?" Cristina demanded.

Owen's eyes widened but he nodded reluctantly.

* * *

Izzie carried a cup of cofee over to Alex. They sat in silence, still thinking about the previous night.

"Iz?" Alex finally questioned.

"I'm so worried about her," Izzie admitted.

"She's Mer," Alex said. "She'll get through this. She can get through anything.

**A/N: So it's getting better. i promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 10

"Meredith," a voice whispered in her ear.

Meredith opened her eyes slowly. She was laying in bed and Derek was standing over her. "Mer," he whispered. "I am going to work and Izzie is going to stay here with you in case you need anything."

"I'll be fine," Meredith mummbled. "She doesn't have to-

"Meredith I think you are depressed. You won't get out of bed and won't eat unless someone forces you to. You bearly talk."

"Alright. Go to work and leave me with Izzie," Meredith muttered.

Derek sighed. "I love you," he said.

"Love you too," Meredith mummbled.

Derek kissed her head and she listened as his footsteps left the room. She couldn't take this anymore, jsut lying here doing nothing. She had to get up and actually feel something.

Meredith stood up out of bed and snuck out of the room. She peeked over the banister and watched as Izzie and Derek were talking. "She'sin a mood," Derek warned.

"She always is," Izzie sighed.

"Thanks for watching her," Derek said to Izzie.

"No problem."

Derek headed for the door just as Alex walked into the room. "Shepherd," he said. "I think Merediith might need to be commited into psyche," Alex said bluntly.

"No!" Derek growled.

"I've seen depressed before. My mom was depressed. And remember Rebbecca? Meredith is extreamely depressed and she could wind up hurting herself Derek."

"Give her a few days," Derek pleaded.

Alex sighed. "Fine. A few days."

Meredith glared at them and snuck down the stairs once Derek walked out the front door. Izzie and Alex headed into the kitchen. This was her chance.

She tiptoed to the front door, grabbed her car keys off the banister and snuck outside.

She closed the door behind her and ran out to the car.

* * *

"I'm starting to get really worried," Izzie whispered to Alex.

"Shepherd is blind!" Alex spat. "He seriously can't see how depressed she really is. He-

They both stopped short when they heard the front door close. "Meredith!" Alex growled, turning and stomping out of the kitchen.

Izzie ran to kerep up with him. He threw the front door open just in time to see Meredith pulling he car out of the driveway.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Izzie chanted as she ran outside, bearfoot.

"Call Shepherd!" Alex ordered. "I'll follow her!"

Alex ran towards his car while Izzie ran to grab the phone.

She bit her lip nervously as she waited for Derek to pick up. "Hello?"

"Derek! Meredith snuck out to her car and drove away and we have no idea where she is but Alex is following her. So I just thought I'd let you klnow-

"Wait! What?" Derek shouted.

"I think she was listening in on our conversation before and got angry."

"Crap!" Derek shouted. "Damn it! Alright, I'll try to find her. Goodbye Stevens."

Before Izzie could respond the phone shut off and she stood in the silent house alone.

* * *

Owen walked into Cristina's apartment, his arm in a sling. "Hey, how's your arm feeling?" Cristina asked.

"FIne, but I need to tell you something. I just spoke to Derek... Meredith just drove away in her car when she was supposed to be home with Izzie."

"Crap," Cristina hissed, running out the door.

* * *

Meredith stepped on the pedal and smiled as the car sped up. The adrenalin coursed through her veins. She sighed at the feeling.

Everything, every thought and worry she had seemed to blurr around her and left her mind clear.

She stepped on the pedal harder as the car raced down the highway. She turned the music up and blocked out everything else out. Which is why she didn't notice the car turning wight in front of her.

She quickly turned the wheel and spun off the road. The car crunched around a tree and she was left sitting there, staring into space.

Blood dripped down her forehead and covered her face. A tear ran down her cheek and the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Alex's voice yelling, "Meredith!"

**A/N: I totally lost reviewers. Come on guys. Review! This story is unfortunately coming to an end. But if I get seven reviews a happy ending will be promised.**


	13. Chapter 11

It was dark, way too dark. Meredith couldn't see a thing as she lay iin the eyes searched frantically for anything. But it was pitch black.

"Derek," she whispered. "Where am I? Is anyone here?"

She sat up in the darkness and felt her head spin, causing her to groan. "Help!" she screamed.

The car accident suddenly came flooding back into her mind and her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

The next time she opened her eyes she was stil lying in the dark. But there was something new, something different. There was a hint of light at the end of this tunnel of darkness.

Meredith quickly sat up and got to her hands and knees and pulled herself up to her feet. She began to wobble slightly but she did her best to walk straight.

The light became closer and closer until she was nearly through it.

_Don't go towards the light,_ a voice in her head reminded her, but she couldn't help but ignore it.

She stepped through the light and gasped at what she saw. She was standing in an OR. There was a heartbeat coming from somewhere, beating loudly and frantically. It was begining to grow weaker, but Meredith just the followed the sound. She walked up to the OR table where it was the loudest, and she lay down on it. She could fell something more now. She could feel the heart inside her, pulsing as it was losing life.

"You really got yourself into a situation," a voice suddenly said.

Meredith screamed and jerked her head to the side, frightenend by the alltoo familiar voice.

"George," she whispered.

"You give up too easily," George said.

The heart beat was growing weaker and for some reason this frightened Meredith more than the dead person standing in front of her.

George chuckled and shook his head as he walked closer to her. Meredith's eyes widened as the heart beat grew weaker and weaker until it stopped.

"Go back," George told her. "

Meredith threw her hands to her chest and felt for the silent heart beat. "Why isn't it beating?" she gasped out.

"You have to want to live in order to," George said.

As hard as her life had been lately, there was no way that Meredith could survive anywhere without Derek. He was her reason. Her reason to live.

Meredith closed her eyes and focused hard on the heartbeat. When she opened them again she was no longer in the OR with George. She was sarounded by people.

* * *

Derek sat in the waiting room with his head in his hands. His sobbing was becoming more and more frequent. How had Meredith done it? How had she sat there and waited for Derek to wake up when she knew there was a good chance he wouldn't.

_His phone began to ring as he drove along the highway. He threw it ot his ear as fast as he could._

_"Hello!"_

_"Shepherd!" it was Alex._

_"Karev, what happened? Did you find her?"_

_Alex's voice grew hesitant and weak. "She um... there's been an accident?"_

_"What?" Derek shouted._

_"You might want to wait at th hospital," Alex suggested._

Derek couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and stomped towards the OR, grabbing a surgical mask before walking in.

"Get out of here!" Mark shouted.

Derek's eyes fixed on the person on the table, laying lifeless, flatlining.

"Meredith," he whispered.

"Get out of here!" Mark repeated.

Derek just stood there, staring at the body on the table. "No!" he suddenly screamed. "Meredith!"

The shocked her body and it sprang up but fell right back down, lifeless on the table.

"Charge to 250!" Teddy Altman shouted before shocking the body again.

The room fell silent as they listened to the machine's constant beeping. "No," Derek whispered.

"Get him out of here," Mark hissed.

Everyone looked at the ground and grew silent and Derek felt tears running down his face. "Meredith!" he sobbed. "No!"

Mark walked over to Derek slowly and Derek just continued to shake his head. Mark was trying hard to get the words out, but he couldn't.

Derek stepped around Mark and walked over to Meredith slowly. He just stared at her, trying to will her back to life.

SUddenly her eyes snapped open and she sucked in a deep breath, coughing desperately. Everyone gasped and jumped backwards and Derek's eyes widened.

"Meredith?" he gasped.

She continued to gasp in air. Derek put a hand on her face. Her eyes jerked over to look at his hand and then founs his eyes.

"Meredith," he whispered.

She was still gasping in air. "Derek," she rasped.

"Shh," he cut her off. "Don't talk, just breathe."

Meredith nodded and continued to breathe in and out. But her eyes were trying to get a message through. Derek knew that look. She was trying to say, _I love you_.

Meredith allowed her eyes to close again and she drifted off to sleep.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" Mark asked, confusion and fear lacing his tone.

"A miracle," Teddy whispered.

**A/N: So... what did you think? I just had to put this chapter up as soon as possible. Can I get as many reviews as the last chapter? I hope so. The story is coming to an end but there is still one more surprise to come. Can you guess it?**

**Review= faster update. **


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!

Cristina had been pacing around the waiting room for hours. Meredith had been in pretty bad condition.

_"Cristina there's been an accident," Owen said softly through the phone._

_"What?" Cristina demanded. "But what happened? Who?"_

_"It's... it's Meredith."_

Tears had been running down her cheeks for almost three hours straight and she didn't even know. She had watched a family get bad news about the person they were waiting for. She had watched them greive together.

What if that would happen to Meredith? Then what would she do?

_"WHAT?" Cristina nearly screamed._

_"Jsut relax," Owen told her. "Everything will be okay?"_

_"What happened?" Cristina whispered, her voice dissapearing._

_"She wa s driving too fast," Owen said._

_Cristina's heart nearly stopped._

When a nurse finally walked into the waiting room Cristina stood straight up and ran over to her. The nurse had an expressionaless look on her face. What did that mean?

"How is she?" Cristina begged.

_"I have to get to the hospital!" Crisitna gasped._

_"I should come pick you up," Owen said._

_"No!" Cristina insisted. "I'm leaving now!"_

_She hung up the phone and raced out of the apartment and down the stairs. She darted through the street, nearly getting hit by a car as she did so._

_She didn't allow hjerself to feel anything until she was at the hospital. She secretly thanked the fact that she lived right down the street._

The nurse gave a slight smile as she said, "There were some complications. But she's stable for now."

Cristina let out a breath of relief and dropped into the closest chair. "Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

"Izzie!" Alex called, running up to him.

She was in the waiting room with a worried expression glued to her face.

"Alex," she sighed, a tear running down her cheek. "Is she..." Izzie trailed off.

Alex shook his head. "She's stable," he said. "She's still breathing."

Izzie's lips curved into a tiny smile and she jummped into Alex's arms. "Let's get remarried," she blurted out. "I love you and life is short and I don't want to live another minute of not being married to you. I don't care if it's a big wedding or a small one but I-"

Izzie could feel Alex chuckleing and she stopped mid-sentence, realizing she was babbling.

"Of course Iz," he murmured. "I don't want to spend another minute not being married to you either."

Izzie giggled and leaned back to kiss him.

"You want to go see Meredith?" Alex asked.

* * *

Derek stood next to Meredith, stroking her hand with his. "Meredith," he whispered. "I don't know if you can here me, but if you can..." he trailed off, tears filling his eyes. "I am so sorry," he said. "I am so _so_ sorry. I got shot. It was my fault. I decided that we couldn't save his wife and I got half the hospital shot, and I scared you half to death. I scared you into having a miscarriage. If you hadn't had that miscarriage then you would still be pregnant and none of this would have happened. You probably can't here me... but-

"It's not your fault," a voice suddenly said form behind him.

Derek turned around. "Miranda," he said, nodding his head towards her and wiping a tear from his face. "How longwer eyou standing there?"

"Long enough," Bailey responded. "I heard what you said. You thought that no one had heard you. But I did. You need to stop blaming yourself. That woman was dead and any doctor would have said so. No matter what doctor that man had taken her to, she would have been dead and he would have done the same thing, and someone else would be carryinjg around a pile of guilt that doesn't belong to them."

Derek shook his head slowly. Bailey checke Meredith's vitals before turning to leave.

"Miranda," Derek stopped her. "Thank you."

Baile smiled to herself. "Don't sweat it. And by the way, I know you hate being cheif."

"How did you know?" Derek sighed.

"I'm Dr. Bailey. I know everything."

Bailey turned and left the room, leaving Derek with a smile on his face.

It wasn't long before there was a soft knock on the door. "How is she?" Mark asked.

Lexie walked in right behind him. Her face was covered in drying tears. "Hey," she whispered.

They took a seat next to Meredith's bed.

"She's stable," Derek answered.

Suddenly Cristina came bursting into the room with Owen in tow. Izzie and Alex were'nt far behind.

"Alright Mer. Wake up," Cristina said, once she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Crisitina she can't hear you," Owen said.

"Yes she can. She's just being lazy. Come on Meredith," Cristina pleaded.

"I guess it's a twisted sister thing," Owen whispered.

"Alright Meredith, I'm not joking around anymore! You gave us all a scare, now wake the hell up."

"Cristina-" Derek started but was cut off when they all heard a loud groan.

"Meredith," Lexie whispered.

Izzie squeazed Alex's hand and smiled. The whole room went silent.

"Meredith?" Derek questioned. "Mer? Can you hear me?"

Meredith let out another soft moan and her eyes fluttered slightly.

"Come on Mer. Open your eyes," Izzie whispered.

"I'm right here," Derek said. "I'm not going anywhere."

And with that, Meredith opened her eyes and they searched the room until they found Derek's face. "Hey," she mummbled. "I didn't die."

Derek chuckled, remembering that he had said the same thing to Meredith when he had first woken up after being shot.

"She always listens to me," Cristina said.

"So that's what that annoying sound was?" Meredith groaned, and Alex burst into laughter.

"So you're up," a voice said, stepping into the room.

"Teddy," Owen greeted.

"How are you feeling Meredith?" Teddy asked.

"Like I drove into a tree," Meredith murmured.

Cristina laughed and wiped tears from her eyes. Izzie rolled her eyes to herself. Sam old Meredith.

"I bet so," Teddy chuckled. "Well I have some... news."

Everyone tensed up at that. "What news?" Derek asked.

Meredith slowly turned her face to Teddy.

"It's good news," Teddy clarified. "We ran some tests. Everything came back fine and you should have a full recovery."

Everyone sighed in relief and Derek sqeezed Meredith's hand.

"But... one thing did come back possitive," Teddy said.

"What's that?" Derek asked, nervously.

Teddy smiled to herself. "Meredith, you're pregnant."

Izzie's eyes went wide and Alex had to hold her up and keep her steady. Crisitna and Owen exchanged a look. Lexie grabbed Mark's hand and sqeezed it.

Derek and MEredith looked at each other, shocked.

"But... how?" Meredith questioned.

"Have you... you know... since the miscarriage?" Alex asked.

"Once," Derek responded.

Teddy laughed nervously. "Well um... congradulations guys. I um... I'll give you some time to talk."

With that she turned and left the room, leaving Meredith and Derek with their good news.

**A/N: So... only the epilogue left! Please review guys and i'll give a super quick update!**

**Review!**


	15. END

**9 months later...**

Meredith sat up in bed, awakening to the sound of the phone ringing. "Hello," I she mummbled, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Hey Mer," Cristina's voice responded.

"Why are you calling so early?" Meredith whined.

"It's eleven o'clock," Cristina responded. "You are really taking advantage of this no work thing, aren't you?" Cristina teased.

"I'm pregnant. I have every right to enjoy my maternity leave."

"Whatever," Cristina sighed.

"Why did you call?" Meredith asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because I'm angry! My surgery got cancled because the patient freaking died!" Cristina shouted.

"You poor baby," Meredith said sarcastically.

"Well now I am stuck in a surgery with your husband, and it's not a very good one," Crisitna snapped.

"Well tell him I say good luck and I love him."

"Cheesy," Cristina sang.

Meredith giggled at that when suddenly... "Ah!" Meredith gasped.

"What happened? Did Alex forget to close the toilet seat again?" Cristina questioned.

"No," Meredith breathed out.

And then it hit again. "Ahaaaaah!" Meredith whined.

"Mer, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"It's coming!" Meredith cried. "_The baby's coming!"_

Cristina fell silent for a moment. "Well..." she mummbled. "I think we should get you to the hospital."

"Get Izzie!" Meredith shrieked. "She said she didn't have any surgeries today!"

Izzie had gotten her job back at the hospital, six months earlier.

"Okay, okay," Cristina gasped out.

"And get Derek!" Meredith hissed, suddenly screaming again as a contraction hit.

"Okay!" Cristina continued. "I'm on it! I'll call you right back okay?"

"Hurry!" Meredith cried.

The line went dead and Meredith dropped the phone onto the bed and grasped at the pillow behind her head.

* * *

Cristina went running down the hall as fast as she possibly could. The second she saw Izzie, she called out her name.

"Izzie!" she called.

Izzie spun around. "Cristina... what-

"It's Meredith!" Cristina cried.

"What about Meredith?" a voice came from behind her.

Cristina turned to see Derek standing there. "She's in labor!"

Derek's eyes went wide.

"What?" he gasped,

"I'll go pick her up!" Izzie said, running towards the front door.

Cristina extended her phone out to Derek. He yanked it from her quickly. "Thank you," he said.

"Speed dial number one!" she responded.

Derek hit the number one and pressed the phone to his ear. Meredith picked up on the first ring.

"Cristina!"

"It's me," Derek said quickly. "I just found out! Izzie's on her way."

"Ah, it hurts," Meredith cried.

"I know baby, I know. I'll postpone y surgery and everthing will be fine," Derek assured her.

"Okay," Meredith whispered.

Sh ethen suddenly screamed and Derek cringed. "It's okay," he told her deep breaths remember. "In out. In out."

"Shut up!" Meredith hissed.

"Absolutely," Derek responded.

"Distract me," Meredith pleaded.

"Sure. Um... remember the first time we met in that bar? How we thought nothing of us and we were just people? Remember?"

"Yes!" Meredith gasped out.

"Well you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and think about that night all the time and smile."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Meredith moaned.

"I'm just trying ot make you smile."

"It's not helping," Meredith cried. "Just... stay on the phone and don't talk."

* * *

Izzie drove as quickly as she could without going over the speed limit. When she finally got to MEredith's house, she jumped out of the car and unlocked the front door before running inside.

"Meredith!" Izzie called.

"Up here!" Meredith shouted.

Izzie ran up the steps and burst through into Meredith's room. Meredith was in her bed, panting and sweating.

"Help," she sobbed. Then she pressed the phone against her ear and said, "She's here Derek."

Meredith hung up the phone as Izzie ran over to her. "Okay, come on."

Izzie put one hand around Meredith's back and swung one of Meredith's arms over her shoulder. Meredith continued to breathe heavily as Izzie lifted her out of bed.

"I'm bearly dressed," Meredith sighed, motioning to her shirt and shorts that she wore to sleep in. "I'm not even wearing a bra."

"Relax, I'll come back and get you clothes later, and doctors don't care whether you are wearing a bra or not."

* * *

Derek was waiting by the front door impatiently. In just a few hours he would be a father.

"Hey," Bailey's voice rang out from behind him. "What are you waiting for?"

"Meredith went into labor," he sighed, tapping his foot.

"She did?" Bailey gasped.

"Yes and she'll be here any minute."

"I'll get a wheel chair," Bailey said, running off in the other direction.

Just then, car tires screeched as Izzie pulled up in front of the hospital.

Alex, Crisitna and Lexie came running then, following after Bailey. "Give her space!" Bailey warned. "You all were very agrivating when I was in labor!"

"Actually, George was the one who was with you," Cristina pointed out. "Lexie wasn't even here yet, Meredith had her hand on a bomb, I was waiting for Meredith, and Izzie and Alex were in a suply closet-

"Enough!" Bailey cut her off as Alex at Cristina.

Basiley ran over to the door and ran outside with the wheel chair.

"You had to say that out loud?" Alex growled.

"Yeah... pretty much," Cristina chuckled and then followed after Bailey.

A moment later Meredith wass being wheeled into the hospital by Bailey. Derek was right beside them and Izzie was behind him.

"I don't think she is wearing a bra," Alex pointed out.

Lexie slapped his arm. "Ow!"

"You deserved it!" Lexie fought and then turned away and followed her sister.

* * *

They had brought Meredith into a hospital room and gotten her into a bed.

Izzie, Alex, Derek, Cristina, Lexie, Bailey and now Mark and Owen were all in the room.

"Oh no! You are not all staying in here," Meredith warned.

"Who's staying?" Dr. Shwarts, who would be delivering the baby asked.

"Derek and Cristina," Meredith said. "No offence Lexie."

"Believe me, non-taken," Lexie gaspe dout and then pulled Mark out of the room with her.

Izzie wished her good luck and then she and Alex left the room. But they all waited outside and watched through the window.

"Alright Meredith," Dr. Shwarts said. "It's time to push."

"No," Meredith cried. "I'm not ready."

"You can do this," Cristina said. "You have to."

"No," Meredith cried, shaking her head.

Derek kneeled down next to her. "Hey," he whispered. Meredith turned her face to him. "You can do this. Just think, the sooner you push, the sooner we'll be parents. We'll have a whole life together. Our dream house is almost ready. And I love you so much. But all you have to do is push."

"Okay," Meredith whispered.

She squeezed Derek's hand as tightly as she possibly could. "Ready?" Dr. Shwarts prepared her. "Push!"

Meredith cried out loud and grabbed Derek's hand even tighter than she already was. Derek cringed back from the pain.

"Push!"

Meredith once again did as she was told and screamed.

* * *

"She doesn't look so good," Alex pointed out.

"She's having a baby!" Lexie defended.

Izzie just watched with tears in her eyes. Owen was smiling at Cristina who was making a face. Meredith had grabbe donto her hand as well.

"Well the twisted sisters are bonding," Owen said.

Mark chuckled.

Finally the screaming stopped and there was a soft cry from inside the room.

Lexie turned to Mark and wiped her eyes. "I was going to wait to tell you until tonight," Lexie said. "But now is kind of a perfect time. I'm pregnant."

Mark's eyes widened and he started to sway. Alex and Owen cought him and held him up.

"You are?" he gasped.

Lexie nodded, looking a bit worried due to Mark nearly fainting.

"That's great," Mark said, throwing his arms around Lexie.

Owen still held a hand on his shoulder. When he pulled back from Lexie he turned to Owen and said, "I think I'm fine," Mark said.

Owen let go and Mark chuckled for a moment, staring at Lexie with tears in his eyes, before fainting again.

"Oh my gosh! Mark!" Lexie gasped.

Alex broke down into a fit of laughter and Izzie elbowed him.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Dr. Shwarts anounced.

Meredith fell back against the bed, losening her grip on both Derek and Cristina's hand. Cristina fell into the chair next to the bed and rubbed her hand, trying to get some feeling back into it.

Derek hardly noticed though. Meredith laughed brethlessly as the baby was passed to her.

"He looks just like you," Meredith whispered to Derek.

"He has your eyes," Derek whispered.

Meredith ran her fingers over the baby's head which already had a little bit of hair on it.

"He has your hair!" Meredith said excitedly.

She and Cristina shared a look of amusement. "What should we name him?" Meredith whispered.

"What do you think of Aaron?" Derek asked.

A smile lit Meredith's face. "I think it's perfect!"

Derek kissed her head. "I love you so much Meredith," he said.

"I love you too."

For a moment Meredith's mind flashed back to the shooting. It seemed so long ago now.

Eveyone she loved was happy and safe and back together. The shooting was over now, long gone.

This was the safe place, the happy place... this was The After Moment.

**THE END**

**A/N: Please please please review and let me know what you thought of the story.**

**Thank you so much for reading it!**

**Review!**


End file.
